


Dysfunctional

by KaiKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/F, Nobody is Dead, Vomit Mention, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is a kissing monster when drunk, and Ymir is bloody jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written and generated via a prompt from a friend: dysfunctional relationship AU.

Amber eyes tracked the tiny blonde as she made her way around the room. Freckled features scrunched up in a frown of distaste as Historia locked lips with a pretty blonde with a large nose in exchange for a large gulp of whatever alcoholic beverage Annie had been drinking. A tipsy grin and a swagger in her step, Historia swayed across the room to a stoic Asian woman glaring daggers at her. Wrapping her arms around Mikasa’s torso before she could blink, Historia nuzzled into her neck peppering the pale skin visible above her customary red scarf with lazy kisses before stealing a swig of the punch that was in Mikasa’s solo cup. Then she was off again, this time grabbing Sasha’s collar and disentangling her from the wrestling match she had been engaged in with Connie. With a giggle Historia attacked the taller brunette with a koala like hug before once again locating lips and smooching with a drunk ferocity before stealing some form of alcohol from her latest victim.

Ymir’s skin prickled and her gut dropped at every instance and it wasn’t long before she could feel the jealousy bubbling in a nervous tension in the air around her. She was conflicted, the sight of a drunk Historia was a cause for concern, being that the smaller girl had very limited experience with alcohol since turning twenty one this summer, but there was something so damn attractive about the liquid induced courage and confidence that she seemed to possess as she made the rounds around the room of college students. Glancing away briefly with a sigh, Ymir located the bottled water and soda thoughtfully provided by Reiner and Berthold for the sober drivers attending the flat warming party. Eren had been banned from drinking earlier on in the year by both Armin and Mikasa after a drunken incident involving him and Jean trying to out-do each other in feats of strength that had resulted in some public property damage and a night in the cells to cool off for both of them. The hosts were engaged in a battle of tongues on the couch in front of the tv while Armin and Marco were trying their best to keep their respective partners from murdering each other over Mario Cart on the Wii.

Glancing back to where the blonde kissing monster was wreaking havoc among their female peers, Ymir took a long swig of water – only to nearly spit it out as she was tackled by said blonde kissing monster. Coughing to clear her airways she shook her head and then scowled down at Historia who by now was trying to climb her like a tree.

“Just because you’re fuckin’ adorable…” she began,

“And drunk~!” Historia interjected,

“Just because you’re fuckin’ adorable and drunk, doesn’t mean you can just go kissing people who you’re not involved with.” The words had fallen from Ymir’s lips with a harshness she hadn’t intended. She felt Historia stiffen against her and wide blue eyes turned a shocked and slightly upset gaze to her face.

“What’s the harm in kissing other people? It’s not like I’m gonna be sleeping with them….”

Ymir snorted and shrugged her shoulders. She was too tired for this nonsense, she was beginning to feel like she wasn’t enough for the tiny girl before her. She’d been feeling like she was lacking something for weeks, she couldn’t hold Historia’s attention for long outside of class, she couldn’t cheer her up when she was in one of her slumps, she couldn’t provide for her despite working almost full time while studying. All in all she felt like a grade A loser, too tall, too freckly and not nearly feminine enough for someone as cute as the girl who had been tossed out of her family home for being a raging homosexual. She wanted to be, but their inability to communicate coherently what they wanted from each other lately had put a serious spanner in the works when it came to their relationship.

“….I only wanna sleep with you Ymir. Promise. I’m not gonna sleep with someone just cause I kiss them and am a little tipsy.” There was a wobble to Historia’s voice as she stepped back out of Ymirs personal space, only her hands now clutching at the taller woman, fingers tangled loosely in the sleeve of Ymirs leather jacket. Swaying slightly, Historia stifled a sob before letting go of the jacket and turnig on her heel in an attempt to run off before Ymir could see the tears threatening to fall. She made it two steps away from the gaunt figure of a woman before tripping up over some poor soul who had succumbed to the effects of alcohol and was now passed out on the floor. She felt herself falling only to be jerked back to her feet as strong hands latched onto her arm and pulled her into a slightly sweaty embrace.

“You’re completely shit faced – let’s get you home before you do something to injure yourself,” Looking down a the poor sod on the ground she added “or someone else….”Ymir’s voice was still gruff, but there was something of an unspoken apology in her tone of voice. Chastened, Historia nodded her head into Ymir’s chest, wiping the snot and tears from her face in Ymir’s favourite blue-grey shirt.

“……yuck….” Ymir said, taking Historia by the hand and leading her to the door, waving at Berthold and Reiner who had taken a few moments to separate and breathe.

 

***

For the first ten or so minutes of the drive both of them remained quiet. There wasn’t any tension in the air, just the resigned silence that tended to stick around after minor arguments like this one. Historia sighed and grumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in the front seat. Ymir swore as she saw the lights ahead signalling a driver check point set up by the police.

“You got your ID on you kiddo?” she asked her now-queasy looking passenger. Historia nodded as Ymir pulled up alongside the police officer. Winding down her window she handed over her driver’s licence to the cold looking cop who checked it and then commanded her to count to ten into the hand-held device used to measure breath alcohol level. When she had managed to count to three, Ymir heard Historia whine a little and very quickly snapped her head away to locate a bucket in the back seat of the car and thrust it at Historia who quickly clutched it and began to wretch into it. Turning back to the police officer, who now had an amused and slightly concerned expression on their face, she apologised and then retried the test – passing with a 0 level and a nod from the cop who waved them through.

Pulling up into their apartment’s parking lot, Ymir quickly bailed from the car and ran around to open Historia’s door. Undoing her seatbelt and scooping the tiny girl into her arms, bucket and all, Ymir knocked the car door shut with her hip and clicked the auto-lock on her keys before carrying Historia to their front door and unlocking it. Grumbling a little the tiny blonde pressed a slightly stinky kiss onto Ymir’s cheek with an apology as she was set on her feet to sway into the laundry to deal with her bucket and party clothes.

Ymir made her way into their bedroom and ruffled around for both sets of their pyjamas, changed into her own and then brought Historia’s to her as she resurfaced from the laundry on her way to the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind Historia as she went to brush her teeth, wash her face and change. Ymir sighed, sat down on their bed and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on, and she hadn’t even had so much as a sip of booze for at least three weeks. From the mini-bar fridge in their room she collected two bottles of chilled water before settling back down into bed to wait for the tipsy princess to resurface from freshening up.

It was five minutes before Historia returned, dressed for bed and looking almost as tired as Ymir felt. After being handed her bottle of water the tiny blonder crawled into bed, resting her head on Ymir’s shoulder as she sipped carefully. Again she whispered a soft apology, nuzzling in closer and Ymir was relieved to smell mint toothpaste rather than vomit when Historia’s lips pressed against her cheek. With a sigh she settled her arms around her smaller partner and mutter her own apology.

“I wish you weren’t going so far away….” Historia’s voice broke the silence several minutes later as she set her now empty water bottle on the bedside table.

“Me too.” Ymir agreed as she shut off the bed-side lamp. Now more than ever did she regret signing up for her student exchange trip to far off Trost University. She wasn’t sure that this dysfunctional relationship could last the year of separation. 


End file.
